King Sombra Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Grounded
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''King Sombra Misbehaves at The Movies and Gets Grounded ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of King Sombra, a villain from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Voice Overs King Sombra-Dave Fluttershy-Ivy Applejack-Belle Movie Ticket Manager-Simon Richard-Steven Candace-Princess Transcript King Sombra: Hey, Fluttershy. Fluttershy: What is it, King Sombra? King Sombra: Can we go to the movies to see Phoenix Forgotten? Fluttershy: No. We're not going to the movies today. If you want to watch a movie, you can watch one on TV or stream one on Netflix. King Sombra: But Fluttershy, I'm a huge fan of scary movies, so, let's go see Phoenix Forgotten! Fluttershy: King Sombra, I said no. We're not going to the movies today. King Sombra: I want to go to the movies! Now! Fluttershy: King Sombra, for the last time, we're not going to the movies today. You can watch a movie on TV or stream one on Netflix. Applejack: Hey, Fluttershy, the TV's broken! Fluttershy: Did you hear that King Sombra? Applejack said that the TV is broken. That means we can go. King Sombra: Yay! (At the movies) Movie Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies. What would you want to see today? King Sombra: Can we have two movie tickets for Phoenix Forgotten? Movie Ticket Manager: I'm sorry to say this, but that movie is rated PG-13. I heard that you're forbidden to watch anything rated PG-13. And besides, Phoenix Forgotten can give viewers nightmares for weeks. King Sombra: What? Please tell me you're joking! Movie Ticket Manager: Don't feel bad. How about two movie tickets for Survive This: Our Huge Adventure Movie instead? King Sombra: Why? Fluttershy: Because, King Sombra, Phoenix Forgotten is rated PG-13, and you're not allowed to watch PG-13 rated movies. Besides, I don't like horror movies, and I tend to get scared very easily. How about we see Our Huge Adventure Movie instead? King Sombra: No! I want to see Phoenix Forgotten and that's final! Movie Ticket Manager: Uh-oh... Fluttershy: King Sombra, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Now, look, everyone is staring at us! we can either see Our Huge Adventure Movie, or we will go back home! King Sombra: That's it! I'm gonna use my dark magic to destroy the movie theaters! Richard: Uh-oh. I don't like the sound of this. Candace: Let's get outta here! (King Sombra uses his dark magic to destroy the movie theater. Black crystals shoot out of the ground as he attacks a few movie-goers) Fluttershy (Scary Voice): King Sombra! How dare you destroy the movie theaters? That's it! You've left me to no choice but to call the police. King Sombra: Oh no! Please don't tell me you're going to send me to jail! Fluttershy: Well, too bad. You shouldn't have destroyed the movie theater. I'm calling the police right now. (Later, the Japanese police and Special Assault Team officers come and arrest King Sombra. They send him to jail and lock him up in his cell) King Sombra (Crying): Curse You, you stupid policemen! Just wait until I get my revenge! This is my vow! (Meanwhile...) Candace: Richard, I'm so sorry about that incident at the movies. Richard: No, Candace, it wasn't your fault. We should've went there before King Sombra caused such a destructive rampage. I mean, good grief, right? I've never seen him do anything like that before. It was horrible. We barely escaped with our lives. I'm so lucky that we made it out of there alive. That King Sombra can be pretty dangerous. I sure wish he wouldn't cause a huge ruckus when he doesn't get what he wants. Candace: I agree. How about we watch some episodes of Jimmy Two Shoes to make up for what happened today? Richard: Awesome idea, Candace! Let's go! (Richard and Candace walk off as the screen fades to black) Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Arrested stuff Category:Arrest stuff Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West